


Certi amori

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love, Melancholy, One Shot, Romance, Sentimental, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Certi amori li guardi e ti dici che sono belli, che sono solo belli, che puoi andare avanti, vivere la tua vita, addirittura dimenticarli. Poi ritornano, e ti ricordi che no, non puoi farlo, perché certi amori rimangono dentro e non escono più.





	Certi amori

Certi amori li guardi e ti dici che sono belli, che sono solo belli, che puoi andare avanti, vivere la tua vita, addirittura dimenticarli. Poi ritornano, e ti ricordi che no, non puoi farlo, perché certi amori rimangono dentro e non escono più.  
Certi amori sembrano come quando guardi un film per la prima volta, e ti dici che il film è davvero bello, che ti è piaciuto molto, che forse ti ha lasciato qualcosa. Ma poi, finito il film, prosegui con la tua ordinaria vita di tutti i giorni e tutti gli insegnamenti che ti aveva lasciato, li lasci andare. Poi, un giorno, magari vicino, magari lontano, ti ritrovi a riguardare lo stesso film, e ti dici che rimane ancora molto bello, che ancora ti piace molto, che forse ti ha di nuovo lasciato qualcosa. E tutto da capo, ancora e ancora. Vivi, e dimentichi. Ma alla terza volta, e alla quarta, e magari anche alla quinta, capisci che il film ti è entrato dentro, così come i suoi insegnamenti, così come il fatto che riesca a farti stare bene nonostante tu, come persona, sia cambiata, e sia cresciuta, e magari abbia anche sofferto un po’.  
Certi amori sono come quando leggi un libro, e ogni pagina ti assorbe, ogni battuta ti racconta, ogni riga ti ricorda (qualcosa, qualcuno).  
Certi amori sono come me e te, che possono passare le ore, i giorni, i mesi e gli anni, ma rimaniamo lo stesso legati l’uno all’altro, come se il mondo ci volesse insieme, come se l’universo ci costringesse, con la sua gravità, a stare vicini.  
Certi amori sono così; che ti bacio e tutto ciò che avevamo attorno un attimo prima, sparisce; che ti accarezzo e mi rilasso io; che ti dormo accanto e il tuo calore mi dà vita; che ti guardo e non ho mai visto niente di più bello.  
Certi amori sono così, che andresti da tutte le parti e da nessuna parte, che fuggiresti dalla tua stessa vita, dalla tua stessa routine, per inseguirli e per renderli reali, puri, e vivi.  
Certi amori non ti guardano in faccia, ma ti toccano dritto nel cuore, e ti ricordano che certi sentimenti non riuscirai a provarli mai con nessun altro. Perché se qualcuno ti ruba il cuore, è suo. E tu me l’hai rubato. E io te l’ho rubato.  
Certi amori ti sussurrano dolci parole all’orecchio, e ti fanno tremare, dalla testa ai piedi, che addirittura i singoli capelli vibrano, che addirittura le mani sudano.  
Certi amori, lo dico io, ti entrano dentro, sotto la pelle, come un tatuaggio, e rimangono lì, e li vedi ogni giorno, come delle cicatrici che non se ne andranno mai via. Ti entrano dentro, nelle ossa, nelle vene, il cuore te li pompa per tutto il corpo. Ti entrano dentro e tu non puoi fare nulla, assolutamente nulla, non puoi dimenticarli, non puoi mentire a te stesso. Allora apri loro la porta, in ogni momento della tua vita, e li fai entrare, e li baci, e li stringi a te, che certe emozioni, certi sentimenti, certe vibrazioni, sai che non le vivrai mai con nessun altro. Mai. 


End file.
